A is for Albus
by Watch.Me.Try
Summary: Alphabet one-shots about the NextGen Weasley/Potter clan, with their friends. T to be safe. Pairings: Rose/Scorpius, Albus/OC, James/Alice, Teddy/Victoire, Lily/Lorcan, etc. Please Read&Review! Chapter 2: "Broken"
1. Albus

**A/N: Hi! So I decided to do a series of alphabet drabbles about the NextGen.**

**Title: Albus**

**Summary: Scorpius comes home to find Rose is sick.**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Age: Both are 17**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

**Please review!**

* * *

28 February 2024 "Albus"

Scorpius wearily walked into his house, eager to see Rose, but exhausted from the two month long Auror mission.

He stopped in his living room to see half the Weasley family sitting in front of him.

"Uh, where's Rose?" Wordlessly, a solemn Lily pointed upstairs. Scorpius bolted up the stairs, worried for his pregnant girlfriend.

He skidded to a stop outside their bedroom. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside to see Rose sleeping on their bed with a hand resting on her swollen belly. Al was sitting beside her, and looked up when Scorpius entered the room.

Al got up, and Scorpius took his place next to his girlfriend. "What happened to her?"

"I think it's the stress and pregnancy." Al replied. "Aunt Hermione is getting Victoire. They'll be back any minute. I decided to stay with her because we didn't know when you'd be back."

"Thanks, Al."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Not my best, but it'll have to do for a bit... So, to clear a few things up:**

**1. I decided awhile ago, that Rose will become pregnant with Scorpius' child shortly after her 17th birthday.**

**2. Rose, Scorpius, and Al are best friends, practically a new Golden Trio.**

**Anything else that pops up in later chapters, such as OCs, or pairings, I'll explain in an A/N.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~Sakura~**


	2. Broken

**A/N: Hey, so, this is going to be a REALLY long one. I'll explain everything at the end. Oh, and I'll be using some French because the focus is on Dominique. All the translations will be in the Author Note at the end.**

**Shout outs: Lady Elizabeth of New York- Thanks! Hope you like this one. :)**

**Title: Broken**

**Summary:"That feeling of desperation, of wanting someone to be there, But not letting anyone come close, because those people who were closest to you, left you like you meant nothing to anyone."**

**Pairing: Dominique/Josh(OC)**

**Genre: T for depression**

You know that feeling? When you feel like you are going to collapse any second. The one when you are awake in the middle of the night, curled up under your blankets, wanting everything to go away. Where you feel tired. Tired of everything. Tired of nothing going right. Tired of living.

That feeling of desperation, of wanting someone to be there, But not letting anyone come close, because those people who were closest to you, left you like you meant nothing to anyone.

That feeling you get when your heart is broken, and only one person can fix it, that person who broke it.

Depression captures a broken heart and locks away the pieces so it can't be fixed by anyone but the person who broke it.

The depression builds up and eventually turns to suicidal thoughts. The depressed become suicidal.

My name is Dominique Weasley, and this is my story.

I was 14 years old. At school, my cousins, James, Roxy, Fred, and I were the legends of the school. The four of us were the Hogwarts pranksters of our generation. Occasionally along with my younger brother Louis. My sister, Victoire, had graduated the previous year. I was sad to see her go, because we were best friends, meaning we shared everything with each other.

I was upset, until I found out what she had done. I had told her that I liked Teddy the summer before I entered third year. I found out when I was 14 that Victoire had snogged Teddy on the train platform before my third year. James, Fred, and Roxy knew I fancied Teddy, so they didn't tell me. I didn't find out until the Christmas holidays when I was 14.

I caught Victoire and Teddy snogging under the mistletoe. Roxy found me crying in the bedroom we shared at the Burrow. She comforted me, and we decided to cheer up and celebrate the season by pranking the boys. Hugo had overheard us, and told Fred, Louis, Al and James. They were prepared. We decided to set up the prank that night so it would go off the following morning. The four boys were always the first to wake up and go downstairs, so we set it above the doorway leading downstairs. There was a string that once stepped on, would trigger the pail of pumpkin insides from the pumpkins Nana Molly had gutted to make into pie. We decided we would wake up before the boys usually do, and sneak downstairs. It was a quarter to 6 when we went downstairs, taking care to step over the string. There was a surprise waiting for us in the living room. James, Fred, Al, Hugo, and Louis were sitting on the floor, patiently waiting for us. Roxy and I shared worried glances before we heard a shriek. all seven of us dashed to the stairs.

Victoire was standing at the top, covered in goo and pumpkin seeds, looking absolutely furious. She threatened to hex us all into next week unless someone were to confess doing the prank. Fred shakily pointed at me. Victoire looked at me venomously, before starting to scream at me in French.

"Pourquoi diable voulez-vous me faire ça? Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour vous! Savez-vous combien de temps cela va prendre pour sortir de mes cheveux? Vous êtes mort, Dominique! Je vous hais! Vous êtes le pire soeur dans le monde! Je ne m'inquiète pas si je ne vois jamais ou vous parler à nouveau! Jamais. Oh, et en passant, je sais que tu l'aimes bien, et c'est précisément pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Vous êtes les bienvenus, gosse. Juste vous attendez de voir ce que j'ai en magasin pour vous. Éloignez-vous de moi! Et ne jamais me parler! En fait, pourquoi ne pas vous faire tout le monde une faveur et vous tuer!" **(1)**

I just stood there as she screamed at me, knowing it was no use to try and defend myself. Tears were streaming down my face. By the time she finished, the rest of our family was there, watching the two of us. Mum, Teddy, Louis, and Dad were standing there, watching us, open-mouthed. Victoire finished her rant, and ran upstairs to her room. Dad was furious, and Teddy was worried, so they both ran after her. You could hear the three of them yelling and arguing. Mum came over and wrapped her arms around me, letting me cry on her shoulder.

"Ne vous avisez pas l'écouter, Dominique. Elle a tort. Personne ne le considérer comme une faveur si vous faites tuer. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela."**(2)**

I could hear the others whispering around me. Roxy asked Louis what she had screamed at me. He muttered that Victoire had screamed that I was the worst sister in the world and and that I should do everyone a favour and kill myself. I broke away from Mum and looked at Roxy. Her face was shocked, and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. I shook my head and bolted it. I ran out of the house, past the tree house, through the field, and into the forest. The forest where I've always gone when I needed to be alone. I found my tree and climbed it, and sat on the wooden platform.

The entire time I was running, I could hear Fred, James, and Roxy running and calling after me, just like every time I had ran out like that. Fred spotted me first, then the three of them climbed up and sat down next to me.

James reached out and touched my hair. "Niki, your hair is turquoise again." **(3)** I relaxed, and it turned to black. He looked confusedly at me. "Why did you change it to black? You usually have it ginger when we're here." I shook my head. "I can't. My hair is ginger when I'm at the Burrow because I'm trying to fit in more, but when I'm not, my hair will turn black, even if I try to turn it back."

That's what happened that Christmas. I found out my sister was dating the boy I loved just because I fancied him. A year and a bit later, I was 16 **(4)**, and I started dating Andrew Lukas. Victoire and Teddy had broken up twice already, and they were broken up that Easter holiday. We had all gone home for the holiday, and I had invited Andrew. I caught him and Victoire snogging in the treehouse one day. I took one look at them, and knew it was the Veela charm. I broke up with him, and stopped even trying to talk to Victoire. My mother gave me some important advice when I told her what had happened.

"Trouvez un homme qui va vous accepter pour qui vous êtes. Celui qui aimera la partie humaine de vous, pas la partie Vélane." **(5)**

It took awhile, but I did find someone. It was my 17th birthday in my sixth year. He was and is still one of my best friends. I had fancied him for a little less than a year, but I hadn't wanted to get hurt again, so I did nothing about it. His name is Josh Finnigan. Roxy told me that her boyfriend, Jake, told her that Josh liked me, so I finally mustered up the courage to tell him. But first, I had decided to turn on the Veela charm to see if he was affected by it. He wasn't. Never before had I been more grateful for anything.

I kissed him.

We started going out, then the following summer, I took him to one of the family suppers at the Burrow, to meet the rest of my family. I had told him what Victoire had done to me, and what had happened three years previous. As I suspected, Victoire turned on her Veela charm, but it didn't have any effect on him. I remember watching to see what would happen. She tried again, but when she realised it failed, she kissed him. Josh shoved her away and told her to stay away from both of us, and to not hurt me again. She was livid. She saw me standing there, and smirked, sure I would break up with him for being overprotective and for her kissing him. I didn't. I calmly walked up to her, and slapped her.

Years passed, and Josh and I got married. I hadn't spoken to my sister since that incident. I only invited her to the wedding out of common courtesy. She didn't show up. Teddy did, and we briefly spoke. He said Victoire still hated me, and she didn't want me to even meet my nieces and nephews. The two oldest were five, and the only reason they knew I existed, was because of Teddy telling them, and a big family photograph in their living room. **(6)(7)**

I didn't talk to her until Christmas a year later. There was a Death Eater attack at the Burrow, and the entire family was there. There were 12 kids, and Victoire, Rose, Lily, Al, Uncle Charlie, and I were inside, protecting them and the house. The battle lasted for nearly 2 hours, before we heard tons of pops, and Uncle Harry ran inside and told everyone it was safe to come outside. Victoire, Rose, and I ran ahead of everyone else, because we all had husbands that had been duelling. There were bodies on the ground **(8)**, and I was panicking because I couldn't see Josh. He called my name, and I turned around and saw him right behind me. I ran at him and flung my arms around him, crying in relief.

Then I heard a scream. Victoire had collapsed on the ground and was clutching at Teddy. Mum had her arms around her, and Dad was talking to her in a low voice. I still didn't talk to her until the funeral. and even then, I only said a few words.

"Je suis désolé. Tu es ma grande sœur, et tu me manques." **(9)**

Two days later, we had an actual conversation. We talked for a total of 5 hours. She explained why she had done what she did. She was jealous everything came so easily to me. Good grades, good looks, having friends, and getting boys. It took me awhile, but I forgave her.

I was broken from what my sister did to me, but Josh fixed me, everything but my heart. My heart was fixed by Victoire, who was the one to break it in the first place.

My name is Dominique Weasley. I was depressed many years ago, but now... I am fixed.

**(1) This translates into this: "Why on earth would you do this to me? I've never done anything to you! Do you know how long this will take to get out of my hair? You are dead, Dominique! I hate you! You are the worst sister in the world! I don't care if I never see or talk to you again! Ever. Oh, and by the way, I know you like him, and that's precisely why I did what I did. You're welcome, brat. Just you wait until you see what I have in store for you. Stay away from me! And don't ever talk to me again! In fact, why don't you do everyone a favour and kill yourself!" Horrible, isn't it?**

**(2) This is translated into: "Don't you dare listen to her, Dominique. She's wrong. Nobody would think of it as a favour if you killed yourself. She should not have said that.**

**(3) Dominique is a metamorphagus. Her natural hair colour is blonde, as are her siblings'. She generally has her hair ginger when she's at the Burrow, blonde at Shell Cottage, and alternate between the two and black at Hogwarts, unless her emotions are running high. When that happens, her hair tends to change colour according to her emotions. Angry= red; Upset= blue, green, or turquoise; Scared= white; Sick= brown; Excited= purple: Embarrassed=pale pink; Mischievous= Hot pink**

**(4) Her birthday is January 17th**

**(5) This means: "Find a man who will accept you for who you are. One who will love the human part of you, not the Veela part."**

**(6) Victoire and Teddy got married in 2018, she was 18, he was 20. They have 6 children: ~~~Nymphadora Fleur and Remus Bill- 8 January 2019~~~Lianna Isabelle- 27 September 2020~~~Tianna Appoline and Jacob Louis- 31 August 2021~~~Willow Andromeda- 15 November 2023**

**(7) Dominique and Josh got married in 2024.**

**(8) It was 25 December 2025. Teddy, Percy, Arthur, and Ron died. Angelina nearly died, but barely survived. She lost all the feeling in her left arm. Scorpius was in a coma from a concussion for a week, but he recovered. Lucy was hit by the same curse as Hermione is the Order of the Phoenix, but it was also silenced, so she recovered after two weeks. Molly (the grandmother) was also hit by the same curse, but because of her age, it took her two months to recover.**

**(9) "I'm sorry. You're my big sister, and I miss you."**

**A/N: Hey, so how was it? I hope I cleared up some things in these notes.**

**Here are the OC's mentioned:**

**-Joshua Dean Finnigan, son of Seamus and Padma Finnigan, same year as Dominique, James, Roxy, and Fred**

**-Jacob "Jake" Tarcus Macmillian, son of Ernie and Susan Macmillian, same year as above**

**-Andrew Michael Lukas, Muggleborn, same year as above**

**Any questions you guys have, put it in a review or PM me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Sakura~**


End file.
